


Up High

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/F, I cried writing this and idk why, Lots of Crying, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Yoshiko is feeling down and aimlessly walks around the town where she finds herself up high and catches an amazing view.





	Up High

**Author's Note:**

> I always headcanoned that Yoshiko has some sort of depression. The poor girl has to deal with so much. Maybe she made the whole Yohane persona trying to deal with life. Sorry if this doesn't do her justice. It's 2am *yawns*

It was late at night when Yoshiko found herself walking around the small town. She didn't have any plan as to were she was going, letting her body move on its own towards some unknown destination. Her mind was a bit clouded, thoughts racing in her head. Fresh air would do her good, she told herself. The sweet summer air and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore was soothing. It was times like these that she was thankful to live in such a safe, port city where even a young girl could walk in the middle night without a care in the world.

Nothing mattered right now. All she wanted was the peace and quiet that would help sooth her aching mind. Her body felt a bit numb or maybe heavy was a better word, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulder but she couldn't exactly pin the reason as to why.

 _Air. You need air._ Yoshiko would remind herself and keep walking forward.

Yet with every step, she felt more tired. Part of her wanted to go home, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to turn around and walk back in that direction. It was as if some force was pulling forward, telling her to keep walking. Maybe it was the gods way of telling her something important was going to happen tonight. How wonderful would it be to be bestowed a gift from the gods?!

So she kept walking, one foot after the next, one step after the other. At some point there was no more room to walk forward without falling down. When she looked up from her feet, Yoshiko saw the most beautiful view of the whole town. How high must she be? She could see the little shack where Kanan and her family ran their business. To the other side, the Ohara's hotel twinkled with its bright lights. Yoshiko could even see her apartment from here. The most stunning view was that of the full moon's light kissing the ocean, making it shine even in the dimness of the night.

It was beautiful. This view was absolutely beatiful. She thanked the gods for this present they bestowed to a fallen angel. She wondered if maybe this was a sign- were the gods inviting her back to be in the heavens with them? Yoshiko reached her hand up to the sky as is trying to touch the stars and ask them for an answer.

 _Take me back home to the heavens above, my lord. Spread my wings so I can fly to you. So close yes so far away._ Only one step and she would be there with them.

Then she heard a loud scream.

Shaken out of her thoughs, she looked down to see a small figure of a girl with bright red hair standing below. She was so tiny from Yoshiko's perspective... Who was it?

"Yoshiko!"

That voice. It sounded familiar.

"R-ruby...?"

Ruby stood there, completely out of breath. She leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to steady her breathing, but her eyes never left Yoshiko for a second. Emerald eyes were glossy with tears as she stared up at the school building in horror.

"P-please... Stay still okay?" Ruby stuttered out as loud as she could, cupping her hands over her mouth to help project her voice.

It looked as though Yoshiko didn't hear her since the other merely tilted her head with a dazed expression. That wasn't good.

Again Ruby yelled out. "J-just... Don't move! Please don't move!"

After that, she sprinted towards the building as fast as she could. Her legs were already tired having ran all the way here, but she didn't care. Her legs could give out later.

Why was the school even open this late? The doors to the school should have been locked shut and the alarm should have went off if opened, yet there were no sirens of police coming their way- only doors wide open, all the way to the roof top.

_Please still be there._

_Please._

There she was, her fallen angel, standing on top of the highest point of the roof near the edge. Yoshiko's back was to her, assumingly still staring out into the distance as she had been when she arrived.

"Yoshiko...? Yoshiko come to me."

Yoshiko turned around and stared at Ruby with a confused expression.

"W-what... What are you doing here Ruby?" She tilted her her slightly, looking at the other girl but then looking around. School? When did she walk all the way here? She and You always had to take a bus to get to school since they were on the far side of the island. Yoshiko couldn't remember why she would walk all the way here in the middle of the night. "W-where am I..?"

"J-just... Come here first." Ruby begged, spreading her arms and holding them out to Yoshiko, ready to catch her. "Just g-get off of there... I'll catch you."

Again Yoshiko didn't move. She just stared some more, trying to understand what was going on. "Why are you crying Ruby?"

The redhead reached up with on hand to touch her tear stained face for a moment before shaking it off. She could deal with that later. She beckoned Yoshiko over but the girl still refused to move. It looked like Yoshiko was drowning in her own thoughts. Ruby didn't say anything until Yoshiko once again turned her head to look at the distance. It scared Ruby.

"BABE! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW."

Yoshiko flinched back when she heard Ruby yell. Ruby never yelled and only ever called her 'babe' when she was upset. That surely got her attention, but still she just stared. Why is Ruby so angry at her?

"Angel, please come down from there... I n-need you." Ruby was sobbing now, unable to hold in her tears anymore.

"Y-you... Need... Me?" Yoshiko repeated as if that were the most foreign thing she's heard in her life.

"Yes... I need you. So p-please... PLEASE come here!" Ruby pleaded her voice horse from all the screaming and crying. "Please...!"

"R-ruby... D-don't cry... Princess..." Yoshiko reached out to her. She took a step towards her.

Then she tripped.

There's a scream.

Ruby raced forward.

Another scream.

Thump.

Yoshiko couldn't feel anything after that. Everything went blank.

She opened her eyes expecting to see the light of heavens rays... and that's exactly what she saw.

Ruby was holding her in her arms, crying her heart out. The redhead peppered kisses all over Yoshiko's face, her whole body shaking as she held Yoshiko so tight, the fallen angel could barely breath.

"Baka! Baka Yoshiko-chan! You scared me!" She screamed at her angrily. "Don't ever do that again!"

Yoshiko didn't speak. After a moment of not speaking, she wrapped her arms around Ruby and gave her a tight squeeze. She buried her face at Ruby's chest.

"R-ruby... What happened... Why did you come here...?" She finally asked once Ruby started to calm down. The sobs had muffled down to soft whimpers and a hiccup or two.

"You texted me... You texted me weird things... Dont you remember? I texted you back."

Yoshiko shook her head.

"T-then... Then the texts got longer.. How much you love me. Not to forget you... And..." Ruby started sobbing again. She didn't want to remember it. She wanted to forget everything she read and just focus on the warm body that was perfectly safe in her arms.

Yoshiko didn't know what to say. She was also shaking. So many questions filled her mind.

She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember...

That's a lie.

She knew. She knew what she was trying to do. She knew the numbing feeling that made her forget everyone she loved. She knew that her mind was telling her horrible things like how much everyone in their class thought she was weird and hated her. She knew that she believed she couldn't be the girlfriend Ruby deserved. She knew that her mom was stressed out, trying to provide for them after her father died. She knew she hated herself.

But she wanted to forget.

"Don't leave me..." Ruby sobbed, kisses Yoshiko's temple while running her hand through the girls hair. Her other arm firmly gripping onto Yoshiko as if scared to let go. "I love you. Stay with me forever."

"Ruby... I..."

"If you need me, call me and I'll be right there! If you're sad, tell me and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy! I won't forgive myself if anything ever happens to you!"

Yoshiko cried. She cried and cried and cried until Ruby's shirt was soaked in her tears. "I'm s-sorry..." She whimpered, her hands gripping onto Ruby's back, digging into her shirt. "I'm sorry..."

Ruby nuzzled herself into Yoshiko's hair, kissing the top of her head as she tried to force herself to relax. "It's o-okay... J-just don't do it again..." She whispered hoarsely.

There was silence other than their sobs. Then Ruby's phone rang.

"H-hello...?" She picked it up to hear sobbing on the other line.

"Oh my god R-ruby have you been crying? D-did... Did you find my baby?"

Ruby had to swallow her tears but the pause was long enough to have the woman on the other line freak out.

"She's dead isn't she? I should have noticed! I should have stayed home with her and-"

"Ms. Tsushima... It's okay." Ruby hiccuped. "Yoshiko is with me... She's safe..."

"Oh God thank the Lord! Where are you girls? Let me come get you and take you home and..."

Yoshiko's mother rambled on a little but Yoshiko tugged at Ruby's shirt so the redhead turned her attention to her isntead. "I... I wanna stay with Ruby tonight..."

Ruby hesistated, but then agreed to the request. "Ms. Tsushima... I know you want to see your daughter but... She's really shaken up. She asked me to take her to my home, if t-that's okay with you."

"W-what? I... I suppose that... C-can I at least talk to her please?" The mother was frantic but Ruby wss doing her best to calm her down.

Ruby handed Yoshiko the phone, smiling at her softly. She'd be right there the whole time, that smile said. With a hesistant nod, Yoshiko took the phone and spoke.

There was more crying on both ends, the mother's sobs were loud enough to be heard even without being put on speaker. The whole time, Ruby was just petting Yoshiko's hair and holding her close to her in her lap.

"Are you okay?" She asked, once Yoshiko hung up and returned her phone.

Yoshiko nodded then leaned forward, pressing her lips against Ruby's. It was a short kiss, but loving as always. When she pulled back, she rested her head back at Ruby's chest with her ear pressed against her heart. The soft beating sound was comforting.

"Thank you, Ruby... For saving me."

Ruby kissed the top of her head again and held her tight. There was no need to be thanked in her mind, any reasonable person would do the same, but she still nodded knowing Yoshiko just needed to hear the reassurance.

"I love you... Shall we go home now, my angel?"

Yoshiko smiled. Her angel. Yeah. She was Ruby's angel.

"Let's go home."


End file.
